


Shh, I'm on the Phone!

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, tfbl
Genre: Crying, M/M, Office Sex, One-Shot, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, bit different from what I normally write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys just wanted to do his job, but Jack's overtime had meant that the CEO was getting very little sleep and not as much personal time with the brunette as he would like. Why better way to make up that time than in the office. Who cares if he's on comms with the Vault Hunters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, I'm on the Phone!

**Author's Note:**

> So creamyrhys on Tumblr prompted me to write: Rhys getting fucked by jack while he’s taunting the bl2 vhs and they can overhear their dirty sex noises n are disgusted bc jack is just rawing the poor kid hard he’s crying
> 
> And here we are XD

“He-hey bandits, I see you’re still venturing around the shit hole that is Pandora,” Jack suddenly starts over the Vault Hunters ECHOcomms, “still- alive!” There’s a beat where he sounds like he’s grunting, adding force to his words.

“No thanks to-” Maya begins, before she’s cut off by a strangled whine of ‘Jack’ through the speaks.

“Pipe down kitten, I’m on the phone!” He orders, the final word exaggerated from the others.

“The fuck was that?” Salvador mutters, glancing over to Axton, who simply shrugs his shoulders in reply.

* * *

“J-Jack, please… There’s still so much paperwo-” Rhys stammers, his leg being hoisted onto the CEO’s hips by a hand hooking under his thigh.

“We’re the top of the food chain Rhysie, we can do that whenever we want.” He purrs, backing him against the desk, “right now I wanna wreck you so hard you can’t fucking walk.” He adds, a predatory growl in his tone, pushing the brunette to lie back onto the desk, making quick work of his belt and sliding his trousers down, along with his pants. “By the looks of things, you couldn’t wait either.” He teases, swiping his thumb over the slit of the younger man’s already erect, from all the teasing, small touches and lewd comments from throughout the day, cock. Rhys watches through think lashes as the man undoes his own trousers, before swiftly lining himself up with Rhys’ entrance.

“Nono, wait! What about lu-?!” Rhys panics, not liking the thought of having Jack’s cock slam into him without preparation or lubrication.

“You said yourself kitten, still loads of paperwork to be doing, so gotta get this over with quickly. No time for-” he smirks, taking Rhys’ lithe hips in his hands and pushing roughly into him, causing his toes to curl, back to arch and a pained, lustful moan rip from his lips, “sucking and carefulness.” He would’ve continued rocking his hips against him, working up a fast, even rhythm, for a hard, dirty fuck, but a notification bleeps on his computer. He groans in frustration as he grabs the keyboard, rutting into Rhys again whilst typing a few words.

“Fucking Vault hunters… How’d they reach three horns? They’re supposed to be dead!” He growls, pressing the enter key, with a little more force than actually needed, before throwing the keyboard to the desk again, wrapping his hand in Rhys’ tie, pulling the man up to meet him in a rough, messy kiss. He only parts to speak.

“H-Hey bandits,” he can’t help but smirk down at Rhys when he sees the look of horror wash over his face at the realisation that they were indeed in a call with the vault hunters. I see you’re still venturing around the shit hole that is Pandora, still _alive_ ~!“ He continues, thrusting forcefully into the other man, relishing the bitten back moan and worried eyes, reaching forward and pulling his hand from his mouth.

"No thanks to-”

“ _Jaaaaaack_!” Rhys suddenly moans, his hips jerking slightly, hands curling around one another as his arms stretch above his head, almost knocking his coffee mug off. Jack can’t help the low chuckle pass through his lips, watching the needy brunette writhe in his own skin.

“Pipe down kitten, I’m on the _phone_!” He says, punctuating it with another thrust of his hips, curling his fingers into the hairs at the nape of the mans neck. He can hear one of the others mutter something over the line, but he’s too caught up with the tears pricking in the corner of Rhys’ eyes, his puffy parted lips and heavy panting. He slips a thumb between those, perfect, lips, slamming his hips in again as Rhys bites down suddenly, his brow furrowing and another abrupt whine echoing in the room.

“ _Shiiit_ -” he groans, picking up page and fucking Rhys so hard that even the desk begins to sway slightly, the younger man’s tears finally spilling over and rolling over his cheeks. “Anyway, aren’t you guys supposed to be dead? I- _thought_ \- I made it clear that you weren’t the heroes-” he adds, his pace frequent and brutal.

* * *

Maya glances around the group, thankful that it wasn’t just her hearing the lewd noises over the the comm. By the looks of their faces, a rather worried emoji projection from Zer0, they were all thinking about what it was too…

“You’ll need to do a lot more than blow up a train to kill us Jack.” Axton replies, trying to keep the mortified tone from his voice as another moan passes through the speakers.

“Trust me kiddo, a train blow up isn’t the only thing I’ve got planned for you Vault Hunters.” he grunts.

* * *

Rhys had started to sob around his thumb now, tears staining and wetting his cheeks, his hands desperately pawing and grabbing at any part of the CEO he could get get his hands on. Sex in the office wasn’t uncommon between the pair, but the man was normally very gentle, working him open to gain a quicker pace. He never did it without preparation and definitely never over the comms. Jack liked to keep these things private, saying stuff like ‘those noises should be kept just for me’ and ‘no one else gets to hear you like this’. However, Jack’s mood seemed different than normal. He had been working overtime the past week, meaning he rarely get home before Rhys had managed to fall asleep and most nights were restless anyway. The Vault Hunters was just another problem in the queue to push him over the edge. Although sex with him felt good all the time, his hole ached so much now, it burning and raw from the dry flesh pounding in to him only now beginning to slick up.

“Jack, Jack, _Jack_ ~!” He begins to cry, his words falling to the beat of Jack quick, hard, rhythmic thrusts.

“You’re really loud today, huh princess?” he purrs, leaning forward to swipe a line of tears with the tip of his tongue.

“Jack, what are you doing with that kid?!” Maya questions, causing Jack to smirk. He honestly did’t think any of them had the guts to ask.

“I’m sticking my _cock_ up his _ass_ , sweetcheeks. I’m giving him a _nice_ , _satisfying_ _fuck_ because you _bandits_ have been making me work _overtime_ and I haven’t gone home to a _blowjob_ or _handjob_ or _sex_ for a good _week_ now. So, we’re making up for _lost time_ , right baby?” he replies, punctuating each word with a jerk of his hips, more focussed on Rhys’ red cheeks, plump lips and puffy, wet eyes, rather than imagining whatever ridiculous (hilarious) faces the Vault Hunter’s were pulling right now.

“Uh-huh.” Rhys sobs from beneath him, nodding his head slightly and his tongue swiping over the rough pad of the CEO’s thumb. “Ja-Jack…” He cries, his legs clamping down around his hips slightly as he can feel the knot in his stomach curl tighter.

“I’m trying to talk to the bandits sweetie, can’t it wait?” He breathes, layering kiss along his jawline before straightening up again.

“N-o,” He hiccups, shaking his head furiously, “I’m… I’m gonna~!“

“C’mon then.” He urges, gripping the younger man’s leaking cock, squeezing a little too hard, grinning as his eyes screw shut, toes curl and hands grip the bottom edge of the desk. The tears continue as he cries out, his cum spilling out over Jack’s hand and pooling over his stomach. The clenching around Jack’s own cock, causes his thrusts to become harder and tighter, pushing him to his own climax quicker. He lets a, rather predatorial, growl pass through his lips as he jerks his hips once before abruptly stopping to fill Rhys up.

“ _Sshiiit_ … I’ve missed this kitten.” he purrs, too softly compared to the noise he just made. Rhys simply moans, his body lying limp on the desk as Jack pulls out of him, his cum sliding down the lither man’s pale thighs.

* * *

“Anyway kiddo’s,” Jack sighs, his voice, although static, still blissed out in the glow of after sex, straightening himself out, “Great talking to ya, see ya soon. Hopefully it’ll be in a ten foot grave. Ciao.” he finishes, cutting off the line before anyone can get a word in.

The group just eye each other, eyebrows raises, eyes wide and generally mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, yeah...  
> but different from what I normally write, but I hope it was OK?


End file.
